Hurts
by Arai Kazura
Summary: Ketika kau berada di antara cinta segitiga kakak-adik-sahabat , haruskah mengalah dan membiarkan jalinan hubungan itu tetap utuh, ataukah mementingkan ego dan mengorbankan keutuhan hubungan sebelumnya? Mana yang kau pilih? SakuKakaHina. DLDR! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Kisah cinta segitiga diantara dua hubungan yang telah terjalin sebelumnya (kakak-adik dan persahabatan). Ketika kau berada di tengah, haruskah mengalah dan membiarkan jalinan hubungan itu tetap utuh, yang berarti menyakiti diri sendiri. Ataukah mementingkan ego dan mengorbankan keutuhan hubungan sebelumnya? Dengan konsekuensi menyakiti orang lain yang kau sayangi. Mana yang kau pilih?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hurts**

**This story purely mine**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SakuKakaHina**

**Genre : hurt/comfort, romance, angst **

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading! ^^**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini, pagi terakhir aku berjumpa dengan Kashi-ku. Dan setelah ikrar nanti dia sudah akan menjadi Kashi-_nya_. Kashi dari sahabatku –Hinata. Sesungguhnya aku tak bisa merelakannya mengikrarkan janji sucinya itu untuk gadis lain. Terlebih lagi gadis itu sahabatku sendiri. Kakashi dan Hinata, dua orang yang paling berharga dihidupku setelah kepergian Ibu dan ayah tiriku –Sakumo Hatake, yang merupakan ayah dari Kakashi. Sedangkan ayah kandungku sudah meninggal sejak aku berusia 4 tahun. Mereka, Kakashi dan Hinata, bagai air dan udara dihidupku. Mereka menemani dan membuat hidupku terlepas dari jerat kesepian. Hidupku akan hampa tanpa mereka. Dan aku tak kan sanggup menyaksikan mereka bersatu.

Aku tak tahu di mana Kakashi dan Hinata akan melangsungkan upacara sakral mereka nanti. Jika ada orang yang bertanya padaku aku selalu beralasan lupa atau nama tempatnya susah diingat. Well, aku memang terkadang mudah lupa untuk mengingat nama atau hal-hal yang menurutku tidak penting. Namun sesungguhnya alasan kali ini adalah karena aku tak mau tahu dan tak ingin ingat dimana mereka ikrarkan janji seumur hidupnya itu. Karena mengingatnya saja sanggup menyiksaku begitu hebatnya. Dan setiap kali ada yang membicarakannya aku berusaha untuk menulikan pendengaranku, meskipun setiap kata yang terlontar akan menerobos gendang telingaku.

Kakiku melangkah menuntunku menuju ruangan yang tak asing lagi bagiku. Ruangan yang sudah kukenal setiap sudutnya. Ruangan yang sudah jadi rutinitas kunjunganku setiap hari. Ruangan yang khas akan dirimu–

–Kakashi.

Tanpa sadar aku sudah berdiri di depan pintu 'ruangan' itu. Sedikit menenangkan hatiku sampai tangan kananku meraih handel pintu dan–

CEKLEK

–handel pintu itu terbuka. Ku pejamkan mata sebentar, menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ku rasakan jantungku sedikit berdetak berlebihan. Kalau tak bisa dikatakan deg-degan. Seperti seorang remaja yang mau bertemu dengan sang pujaan hatinya. Yeah, aku memang akan bertemu dengan pujaan hatiku, tapi untuk yang terakhir kalinya –mungkin.

Perlahan tanganku mendorong handel yang masih dipegangnya. Ruangan bernuansa putih dan perak menyambut ramah iris musim semiku. Kepala perakmu yang berdiri di depan cermin setinggi dua meter itu menoleh kearahku. Sebagian helaian rambut perakmu yang tak menantang gravitasi berayun pelan. Mata _heterokromia_-mu menyipit saat menangkap sosokku dalam pandanganmu. Kau tersenyum. Aku tahu itu. Meskipun aku tak melihatnya karena kau menutupnya dengan masker-hitam-menyebalkanmu itu. Kemudian kau terkekeh ketika melihatku mengernyit tak suka memandang masker-hitam-menyebalkanmu itu.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu melihat wajah tampanku ini dengan gratis, adik manis. Tidak juga saat ikrar nanti." Yah, beginilah kalau kakakku sedang bernarsis ria.

Kakak? Ya, dia memang kakakku. Tepatnya kakak tiriku. Walau sejujurnya aku teramat sangat ingin merubah status ku dengannya yang kakak-adik ini menjadi kekasih. Toh, tak ada salahnya kan? Kami bukan saudara biologis. Hanya saudara tiri. Bahkan agama pun tak melarangnya. Karena pada kenyataannya kami tak punya hubungan darah sama sekali. Sayang, sepertinnya Tuhan belum merestuinya. Karena nanti, tepatnya pukul 9 upacara pernikahannya akan dilangsungkan, dengan bukan aku yang akan menjadi mempelai wanitanya.

Kakashi mendekat kearahku dengan kedua lengannya yang dia rentangkan. Aku yang langsung mengerti maksudnya segera berlari menerjang kearahnya.

Grep!

Aku memeluknya erat. Kusandarkan wajahku di dada bidangnya, mengingat tinggiku yang hanya sampai pundaknya. Sensasi hangat dan nyaman menyambutku. Masih seperti Kashi-ku. Lengan kanannya mengusap lembut helai rambut merah jambuku. Sedang lengan kirinya juga membalas memeluk punggungku erat. Meski tak seerat aku memeluknya, aku tetap menikmatinya. Memeluknya dan menghirup aromanya yang menggelitik indra penciumanku sekaligus membuatku nyaman.

"Kau harus bahagia." Satu kalimat sederhana sebelum melepaskan pelukakanku. Dengan begitu dia juga melepaskan pelukannya. Kuakui sangat berat mengucapkannya, tapi aku tulus ingin dia behagia.

"Pasti." Jawabnya mantap.

Aku mendongak menatapnya. Iris musim semiku bertemu dengan iris _obsidian_ dan _rubi_-nya. Mereka menatapku lembut. Darahku berdesir. Jantungku memacu. Aku selalu tak kuat jika dihadapkan dengan _heterokromia_-nya yang bersinar lembut untukku. Kualihkan pandanganku ke tangan kanannya, kuraih dan kugenggam.

Perlahan kelopak mataku tertutup untuk sedikit lebih menikmati sensasi ini. Meremas lembut tangan besarnya dengan kedua tangan mungilku. Menarik napas dalam, sekali, kamudian aku membuka mataku menatap irisnya kembali.

"Aku harus berangkat," aku berkata lirih. Menyerupai bisikan. Karena jarak yang tak terpaut jauh aku yakin dia masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Tak bisakah menunggu sampai upacara pernikahanku selesai, Saku-_chan_?" Kakashi bertanya dengan sorot mata penuh pengharapan.

Tersenyum menyesal, aku menggeleng. Bukan menyesal karena tak bisa menghadiri pernikahannya. Tapi, menyesal karena harus melepasnya tanpa usaha sedikitpun. Pengecut. Yah, sepertinya itu 'gelar' lain yang cocok untukku.

"Pesawatku _take-off _jam 9, aku harus bergegas agar tak ketinggalan." _Emerald_ku melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di sisi kananku.

Siapakah yang kuat menyaksikan orang yang kau cintai mengucapkan janji sucinya dengan orang lain? Sekuat-kuatnya dan setegar-tegarnya wanita pasti akan terguncang menyaksikannya. Tak terkecuali aku–

–Bahkan aku sengaja memilih jadwal keberangkatanku ke London berbarengan dengan saat upacaranya dilangsungkan. Kakashi pernah memintaku untuk menunda keberangkatanku agar aku bisa hadir. Dia juga sempat hendak memajukan tanggal pernikahannya, tapi ku tolak dengan alasan susah mencari tanggal yang baik. Dan hasilnya aku akan tetap berangkat bertepatan dengan acaranya sakralnya nanti.

Kakashi mendengus, masih sedikit tak terima dengan keputusanku ini.

"_Well_, kalau begitu berhati-hatilah. Dan..." iris beda warnanya berkilat menggoda.

"Dan?"

"Dan kembalilah kesini dengan pengeran-tak-peka-mu itu." Kakashi mengakhirinya dengan kedipan iris _onyx_-nya dan dilanjutkan dengan kekehannya.

Kata-katanya menohok tepat di hatiku. Aku tersudut. Berulang kali aku hanya mengerjapkan kelopak mataku. Masih syok dengan apa yang aku dengar baru saja.

'_Kau, mengharapkan aku kembali kesini dengan membawa pangeran-tak-peka-ku itu. Bagaimana bisa? Sedangkan pangeran-tak-peka yang kau maksud itu adalah dirimu sendiri. Yang tentu saja kau tak tahu itu.' _

Hatiku rasanya seperti terhimpit diantara dua dinding yang sempit. Sesaat sesak kurasakan. Selanjutnya perih dan nyeri mendominasi. Saat itu juga aku berharap semoga aku tak kembali kesini lagi agar tak bertemu dengannya.

Aku membalasnya dengan sedikit senyum paksa diujung bibirku. Setelah bergumam 'aku pergi', aku lekas berbalik dan keluar dari kamarnya. Aku berlari tergesa tanpa sempat menutup kembali daun pintu yang tadi sempat kubuka dengan sedikit kasar. Samar-samar kudengar dia berteriak 'hati-hati'. Tapi tak kutanggapi.

Rasa panas menjalar daerah mataku, memaksanya memunculkan cairan bening yang berkumpul di pelupuk mata. Aku tak ingin ada orang yang melihatku menitikkan cairan bening ini. Tak boleh ada. Karena bagiku hanya ada dua orang yang boleh melihatku menangis. Dan dua orang itu juga yang telah berulang kali membuatku menjatuhkannya. Dua orang yang mampu mematahkan prinsip 'aku tak kan menangis karena cinta'.

Dan, kenyataannya aku harus menangis karena cinta. Menangisi cintaku yang tak terbalas. Cintaku yang kandas. Cintaku yang layu bahkan sebelum berkembang. Dan 'cinta' dari kasihku yang merupakan sahabatku.

Aku tak bisa menyalahkan mereka yang telah menyakitiku. Karena pada kenyataannya tak ada yang mengetahui perasaanku.

Aku tak bisa merebut Kakashi dari Hinata karena aku bukan tipe sahabat yang akan tega melihat sahabatnya hancur demi sebuah keegoisan.

Biarlah aku yang terluka. Biarlah aku yang tersiksa. Karena aku percaya setiap orang pasti akan pernah merasakan luka –yang entah kapan datang waktunya tak ada yang tahu. Dan sekarang adalah waktu dimana aku merasakannya. Luka yang tak kan pernah hilang bekasnya.

Walapun begitu, bukankah sisi terindah dari mencintai adalah ingin orang yang dicintainya bahagia, walaupun itu dengan orang lain–

–meski tak bisa ku pungkiri bahwa sisi egoku ingin kau bahagia denganku.

**.**

**.**

**TBC **

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **Terobsesi bikin fiksi angst, tapi sepertinya fiksi ini cuma hurt/comfort deh. #pundung#

Angst-nya kurang berasa. Dan konfliknya juga kurang. Deskripsi yang ancur-ancuran.

Sebelumnya fic ini pernah saya publish di note fb, jadi kalau ada yang merasa pernah membacanya, mungkin Anda membacanya di note fb saya.

Dan adakah yang bersedia memberikan review? Baik berupa kritik dan saran sangat diterima. Flame? Harus dengan alasan yang logis.

.

Thanks for reading! ^^

Ara**i** Kazu**ra**


	2. Chapter 2

Sebuah kisah cinta segitiga diantara dua hubungan yang telah terjalin sebelumnya (kakak-adik dan persahabatan). Ketika kau berada di tengah, haruskah mengalah dan membiarkan jalinan hubungan itu tetap utuh, yang berarti menyakiti diri sendiri. Ataukah mementingkan ego dan mengorbankan keutuhan hubungan sebelumnya? Dengan konsekuensi menyakiti orang lain yang kau sayangi. Mana yang kau pilih?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hurts**

**This story purely mine**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SakuKakaHina**

**Genre : hurt/comfort, angst, romance, friendship**

**Warning: OOC, gaje, miss typo, dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya. **

**Tidak terima flame yang menyangkut PAIRING. Kalau tak suka dengan pairingnya silakan tekan tombol back. :D**

**DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

Sakura terus berlari sambil menitikkan air matanya. Melewati tangga samping rumah yang sedikit sepi. Tentu saja untuk menghindari berpapasan dengan para pelayan yang disewa untuk persiapan pernikahan kali ini.

Genangan air mata di matanya mengakibatkan pandangan sedikit kabur. Sesampainya dianak tangga terakhir kakinya sedikit terpeleset.

"Kyaa!"

Tapi untunglah otaknya masih cukup normal dan tanggap, tangannya masih sempat meraih pegangan tangga, hingga dia pun tak perlu lagi merasakan 'sakit' yang lainnya saat ini.

"Sakura, kau tak apa?"

Suara bariton yang sarat akan kecemasan dari ujung tangga yang lain menyadarkan Sakura tentang keadaannya. Buru-buru jemarinya mengusap jejak aliran air mata diwajahnya. Kelopak matanya mengerjap dengan cepat. Berusaha agar cairan menyedihkan ini tak terlihat oleh laki-laki itu.

Sakura membalik badannya dan menengadahkan wajah agar dapat melihat sang pemanggil tadi. Seulas senyum paksa tergambar bibirnya. Tak sadarkah ia bahwa senyumnya itu terlihat mengerikan?

"Itachi-_nii_? Oh, tenang saja. Aku tak apa." Kembali senyum paksa itu terukir.

Itachi segera melangkah menuruni tangga. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang dan dikuncir sedikit bergoyang saat tertabrak angin. Sepasang iris malamnya menatap tajam pada gadis diujung tangga sana.

Sakura sedikit kikuk saat Itachi mendekat. Ia takut pemuda itu menyadari matanya yang masih sembab.

"Kau menangis." Itachi tak bertanya, ia hanya mengungkapkan.

"Haha.. Kau bercanda Itachi-_nii_. Aku hanya sedikit _shock _tadi karena hendak terjatuh." Sakura berusaha tertawa. Meski ia tahu tawanya terdengar hambar.

"Kau tahu maksudku. Aku melihatnya tadi." Itachi tetap tak mengalihkan iris _onyx-_nya dari ekspresi Sakura.

Tubuh Sakura sedikit menegang. Mungkinkah Itachi meliatnya menangis setelah kaluar dari ruangan Kakashi? Apakah ia tahu tentang perasaannya untuk Kakashi? Ah, sepertinya itu hanya perasaannya saja. Sakura menutup sejenak kelopak matanya dan tersenyum, dengan mengendikkan bahu.

"Ah, bagaimana keadaanmu? Ada yang terluka?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku tak terluka sama sekali kan?" Sakura menjawab dengan ceria persis seperti gadis lima tahun yang mendapatkan hadiah. Berbeda 180 derajat dengan senyuman yang tadi.

Itachi mengangguk. "Hn."

"Luka didalam itu tak terlihat, tapi terkadang sakitnya melebihi yang diluar. Bukan dokter ataupun orang lain yang bisa menyembuhkan luka itu. Tapi dia sendirilah yang harus mencari obatnya. Karena hanya dia yang tahu apa yang bisa memperparah lukanya atau menyembuhkannya."

Itachi kembali menaiki tangga, meninggalkan Sakura mematung disana. Dia sadar tak seharusnya dia ikut campur.

Tapi dia tak habis pikir melihat kawan peraknya yang selalu mengatakan bahwa ini yang terbaik untuk Sakura. Tak sadarkah ia bahwa cintanya itu tak sendiri? Cintanya sudah bersambut sejak kapan dulu Itachi sadar telah jatuh hati pada Sakura. Tapi dia sadar gadis itu hanya menganggapnya kakak, tak pernah lebih.

Dan demi Tuhan, teman-peraknya-sungguh-tak-peka.

.

.

.

Kakashi hanya memandang kepergian gadis itu dengan diam. Mulutnya mengambil napas dengan rakus untuk menormalkan paru-parunya setelah tanpa sadar ia menahan napas saat adik pink-nya berlari menerjang pintu. Gadis itu pergi meninggalkannya.

Kedua kelopak matanya menutup. Kepalanya kembali berusaha menguak memori enam bulan yang lalu.

.

.

.

_Seorang berambut perak terduduk nyaman di sofa samping pintu balkon kamarnya. Menikmati semilir angin musim gugur yang membelai helaian peraknya. Ditemani buku cetak bersampul orange ditangan kanan, sedang tangan kirinya menyangga dibelakang kepala. Waktu diluar memanglah sudah gelap. _

_Tapi dia tak peduli. Dia terlalu fokus dengan buku dihadapannya hingga tak menyadari penghuni lain dikamar itu tengah menguap bosan. _

"_Ne, Nii-_chan_ kau pernah jatuh cinta?" suara dari arah ranjangnya memecah konsentrasi sang perak. _

"_Hm? Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta, Saku?" Kakashi, yang dipanggil nii-chan itu menyahut tanpa melepaskan irisnya dari huruf tersusun dibuku bacaannya. _

"_Ah! Ti-tidak kok." Jawaban spontan dari Sakura sedikit mengundang perhatian Kakashi. Sakura tak menyadari bahwa Kakashi memperhatikannya. Ia segera membalikkan badannya menjadi terkurap dengan wajahnya yang ia sembunyikan dibalik guling yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk menyangga dagunya saat terlentang. Menghindari kalau-kalau Kakashi memperhatikan ekspresinya tadi. _

_Beberapa saat sakura tak mendengar jawaban dari kakaknya. Ketika mendongakkan kepala merah jambunya ia mendapati kakashi sedang menyimpan buku favoritnya di rak khusus. Dia hanya memperhatikan apa yang Kakashi lakukan. _

_Bahkan dia hanya menatap kakashi saat berjalan dan berdiri disamping ranjang –tempat ia berbaring. Tangan besarnya mengusap lembut helaian merah muda sakura. Sakura hanya diam menerima perlakuan lembut kakaknya. Kelopaknya matanya turut menutup. Nyaman. Dan merasa dikasihi. Memorinya kembali melayang saat ibunya sering mengusap kepalanya. Nyaman dan am-_

"_Ough!"_

_Kakashi terkekeh menyaksikan adik kesayangannya tengah kesakitan akibat sentilannya tepat didahi Sakura. _

"_Kashi-nii sakit tauk." Tangannya mengusap-usap karya jemari kakaknya. Bibirnya mengerucut. Ngambek._

"_Jadi, siapakah yang sudah membuat adik galakku ini jatuh cinta, hm?" Sang pemuda bertanya dengan ekspresi menggoda. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. _

"_Huh! Bukan urusanmu," Sakura menjawab dengan ketus dan membuang muka kearah yang berlawanan dengan tempat duduk Kakashi. _

"_O, ya? Palingan dia hanya pemuda yang sangar, sadis, lebih kasar darimu-" "-aku tidak kasar!" _

"_Ah, oke. Oke. Dia itu-"_

" –_Dia itu adalah cowok yang menyebalkan, pemalas, dan pengeran-yang-tak-peka. Ups!" _

_Segera tangannya menutup bibirnya yang dengan kurang ajarnya hingga keceplosan._

_Kakashi yang tak menyangka Sakura akan sebegini jujurnya menjawab. Lebih dari sepuluh tahun mengenal Sakura tak pernah sekalipun dia menceritakan kepadanya tentang pemuda yang disukainya. Terkecuali saat ini. Dan ini kali pertamanya. Meskipun secara keceplosan._

"_Ah, apa aku mengenal pangeran-tak-pekamu itu?"_

_Meskipun Sakura sudah menyiapkan diri untuk pertanyaan ini, hatinya tetap belum sanggup untuk mengungkapkannya. Suara ketukan dari pintu setidaknya menyelamatkannya malam ini._

_Dengan malas Kakashi menyuruh pengetuk pintu itu untuk masuk._

"_Ada apa Ayame?"_

_Ayame membungkuk sejenak sebelum menyampaikan tujuannya. "Permisi Kakashi-_san_ dan Sakura-_san_, makan malam sudah siap dan Sakumo-sama sudah menunggu diruang makan." _

"_Kami segera turun."_

_._

_._

_._

"Pangeran-tak-peka, eh?"

Kakashi mendengus sebal. Ternyata dia memang sudah kalah dari dulu-dulu. Mungkin keputusan untuk menerima perjodohan ini adalah yang terbaik. Dengan begini dia tak perlu susah-susah untuk mencari pengganti _Cherry-_nya. Gadis yang beberapa tahun ini selalu mendiami hatinya. Berada didekatnya. Tersenyum, tertawa berasama. Dan menangis bersama –ah, tidak. Tepatnya hanya gadisnya yang beruarai air mata saat kematian ibunya dan ayah'nya'. Sedangkan dia hanya mendekap erat-erat gadis itu. Meski hatinya saat itu juga menangis.

Sejak kematian ayahnya, Kakashi berjanji akan melakukan apapun untuk membahagiakan Sakura. Walaupun dengan begitu dia harus merelakan Sakura untuk berbahagia dengan siapapun pangeran-tak-peka-nya itu.

Awalnya Kakashi belum menerima perjodohan ini. Sampai sebelum ayahnya meninggal yang memberi pesan untuk menjaga Sakura, dan menerima perjodohan ini. Sakura saat itupun hanya menangis dan meminta Kakashi untuk mengiyakan permintaan terakhir ayahnya.

Sejak saat itu Sakura menyadari bahwa ia telah kehilangan keduanya sekaligus. Ayah yang disayangi dan dihormatinya seperti ayah kandungnya sendiri dan pangeran-tak-peka-nya.

Terlalu terhanyut dalam memorinya hingga ia tak menyadari seseorang yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Seorang laki-laki yang berdiri menyender di samping pintu kamarnya. Kedua tangannya melipat didada.

Ketika sepasang _heterokromia-_nya kembali terbuka langsung disambung sepasang iris malam didepannya. Hening melanda ruangan itu. sama seperti sebelum kakashi melihatnya.

.

.

.

Di kamar yang bernuansa lavender di salah satu sudut di mansion Hyuuga, berdiri seorang gadis beriris lavender tengah menatap kagum pantulan dirinya di cermin. Dia terlihat begitu cantik dengan gaun putih _strapless _dengan akses permata disamping kiri gaun, dan bagian bawah gaun yang bertumpuk. Gaun yang _simple _namun tak mengurangi kenggunannya. Kemudian rambut indigonya yang digelung semakin menambah kesan elok padanya. Hasil riasan Ino, sahabatnya yang lain, memang tak perlu diragukan.

Senyum bahagia tak bisa pudar dari bibirnya. Terutama saat memnayangkan bagaimana reaksi Kakashi nanti saat melihat dirinya di altar. Pipinya pun semakin memerah, karena sebelumnya memang sudah memerah karena _blush on._

Senyumnya perlahan memudar menatap laci terujung di meja riasnya. Pasalnya sekarang disana tersimpan buku bersampul pink 3dimensi dengan gambar bunga sakura. Kemudian dibagian atas _cover_ terdapat tulisan "**The Cherry's Private Journal**".

Sekali lihat saja Hinata sudah bisa menebak siapa pemilik buku itu. Yang tak lain adalah salah satu sahabatnya, Sakura.

Hinata beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri menuju tempat buku itu berada. Tangannya sedikit ragu untuk meraih handel laci. Kemudian menariknya perlahan. Rasa penasaran itu mulai menggelitikinya untuk mengetahui isi buku.

Tak sampai semenit kemudian buku pink itu telah beralih keatas meja rias. Perlahan jemari lentiknya membuka lembar sampulnya. Lembar pertama tertulis lagi dengan pena perak lagi tentang kepemilikan buku ini.

Diperhatikan lagi buku ini. Hatinya kembali meragu.

'_Sebaiknya aku simpan saja.'_

Ketika hendak menyimpannya kembali tak sengaja kakinya tersandung kaki kursi, hingga pegangan pada buku itu terlepas dan jatuh terbuka. Perlu lebih merunduk untuk menjangkaunya. Tanpa sengaja iris lavender miliknya menangkap frasa yang tak asing untuknya.

'_Pangeran-tak-peka?'_

Mungkinkah ini? Oh.. Hinata menutup bibirnya dengan jemari kanannya.

Ada rasa yang mendorongnya lebih untuk membaca buku itu. Tapi sebagian _inner _ada yang melarang.

'_Ingat, itu privasi orang. Kalau Sakura belum menceritakannya denganku berarti dia belum siap untuk menceritakannya.'_

'_Kapan lagi aku bisa mengetahui siapa pangeran-tak-pekanya Sakura. Kalau aku tahu siapa dia siapa tahu aku bisa membantu Sakura untuk mendapatkannya.'_

'_Yah, mungkin tak masalah kalau aku tahu sedikit.'_

_._

_._

_._

**Mungkin ini konyol. Aku mempunyai sahabat yang baik padaku. Setia kawan, dan kami selalu berbagi apapun. Ya, apapun. Tapi tidak untuk yang ini. Aku belum siap sahabatku tahu. **

**Sewaktu di kamar Kakashi, aku sempat menceritakan –atau lebih tepatnya keceplosan- tentang pangeran-tak-pekaku itu. Menyebalkan memang. Karena dia memang benar-benar tak peka. **

**Aku menceritakan tentang seseorang padan orang itu sendiri. **

**Dan. Dia. Tidak. Mengerti.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lembar selanjutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tuhan, tolong tenangkan hatiku kini Tuhan.**

**Berita yang kudengar dari Ayah sungguh membuatku hancur.**

**Rasanya perih.**

**Seolah jiwaku telah pergi separuhnya.**

**Kakashi, sang-pangeran-tak-pekaku dijodohkan oleh Ayah dengan salah satu putri sari dari keluarga Hyuuga.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata tak sanggup lagi membaca kelanjutnya. Tanpa perlu membaca pun dia sudah mengetahui.

Hinata merasa gagal sebagai seorang sahabat. Dia telah menghancurkan kebahagiaan seseorang yang telah dianggapnya sebagai sahabat.

Dia marah, kecewa, benci, semua bercampur menjadi satu. Kepalanya terasa berat. Hanya satu yang terpikirkan olehnya saat ini. Jemarinya meraih handphone disampingnya. Menekan nomor yang sudah dia hafal diluar kepala. Menekan tombol _Dial_ dan tersambung. Tak menunggu lama seseorang diseberang sana sudah menjawabnya.

"Ino..."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Big thank saya ucapkan untuk yang sudah review chapter kemaren.

Chapter ini aku persembahkan buat Lucky yang udah nerror aku lewat fb buat update fic ini. Tapi, serius Ky, tanpa terror darimu mungkin ini belum bisa update sekarang. Hehe.. #geplaked. Big thank for you Lucky. #hug.

Dan untuk kalian yang menunggu kelanjutan fic ini. #emang ada? :D

Big thank juga buat yang sudah baca apalagi bersedia meninggalkan jejak. (^_^)

Saya tahu fic ini masih banyak kekurangan, salah ketik juga masih saja nongol. Padahal sudah dikoreksi dan baca ulang. T_T

Review?

Baik berupa kritik dan saran sangat diterima. Flame? Harus dengan alasan yang logis.

Thanks for reading! ^^

Ara**i** Kazu**ra**


End file.
